


Loss

by Sfseven



Series: Just You and Me [3]
Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sfseven/pseuds/Sfseven
Summary: Jason rushes to Sam's side after she receives devastating news
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" McCall/Jason Morgan
Series: Just You and Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910308
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few months into their relationship
> 
> I looked up where Luke got the chimp and from what I found it was somewhere in Africa, so that's where I'm saying the disease came from

Jason was speeding down the road. He was frantic to get to Sam’s house. He had gotten a voicemail from his girlfriend telling him that she needed him ASAP. Every attempt he made to call her since went unanswered. Something had to be very wrong. He knew that the speeds he was going at were dangerous, but he had to get to her. He finally pulled up to the lake house and had barely turned off his motorcycle before he was sprinting to the door and loudly knocking on it. Alexis Davis opened the door and he was already prepared to argue with her about seeing Sam, however, the look on her face stopped him.

“She’s in her room.” She opened the door and motioned for him to walk in. While her blind acceptance to his presence unnerved him, he wasn’t about to question it further. Instead, he rushed past her and went straight to Sam’s room and quickly knocked on the door before slowly pushing it open. What he saw when he peeked in broke his heart.

There was Sam sitting on her bed curled in a ball. Her shoulders were heaving alongside the sobs that he could hear coming from the small brunette. He slowly walked over to her and sat down on the bed.

“Sam?” Jason asked softly, not wanting to scare the girl. Sam’s head shot up and looked at him through teary eyes.

“Jason?” The girl choked out before throwing her arms around his neck and started sobbing into his shoulder. Jason immediately returned the hug, tightly wrapping his own arms around her. He breathed in the scent of her shampoo as he kissed her head. The apple smell reassuring him that at the very least she wasn’t hurt physically. The blond man pulled his girlfriend into his lap so that he could more comfortably hold her. He started to rub her back as he shushed her, wanting her to calm down so she could tell him what happened. He knew that her tears were probably getting all over his leather jacket, but he couldn’t feel it and honestly wouldn’t care even if he could. Eventually, her sobs subsided and she calmed herself down.

“Can you tell me what’s going on, Sam? What happened?” He whispered into her ear and she let out another sob before pulling back and wiping her face.

“It’s Danny,” she croaked out.

“Danny?” Jason knew all about Sam’s older brother. She had told him that when her mother had found her, Alexis also found out about Danny and how the people Sam thought were her parents were treating both of them appallingly. So after she got custody of Sam she fought to get custody of Danny as well. Now he was in a special school to help teach him how to live independently because of his intellectual disability. Sam and Alexis both loved him. He had only been lucky enough to meet him once. Two weeks during July Sam and Alexis had gone up to the school to visit him, Jason followed and spend a few days up there with them. He also thought Danny was a great guy, he like motorcycles almost as much as he did. But if Sam was this upset about something to do with Danny, then something really bad must have happened to him. “What about Danny?”

“He—He died.” Sam buried her head back in his shoulder as she started sobbing again.

“Wh—What? I mean… how?” He waited for Sam to calm down again. Her sobs died down and she turned her head away from his shoulder so he could hear what she said.

“Apparently one of the other students took a trip with their family to Africa, but when they came back it turned out they had brought some kind of illness with them. Only they didn’t know that until they had already gone back to the school and interacted with a lot of people. A lot of people at the school got sick, CDC still has the place under a lock down because they haven’t figured out a cure.”

“And Danny was one of the people who got sick.” All Sam could do was nod her head and tighten her grip on Jason’s jacket. Jason himself felt like he was in a state of shock. He had just met the guy a month ago. He was nice and caring; he took his role as Sam’s older brother very seriously. Jason had thought that he would really enjoy getting to know Danny better. Now they didn’t have a chance. Danny would never get the chance to get his own apartment and live independently. He would never get the chance to work as a mechanic. He would never see Sam at her wedding. He would never get the chance to potentially meet someone of his own. He would never get the chance to be Uncle Danny to any of Sam’s kids, or Kristina’s. His life was just taken from him by the stupid mistakes of others. Then an odd thought occurred to him. “If he was sick, then how did you just find out?” Sam let out an annoyed chuckle.

“My mother thought it was in my best interest to not tell me that my brother was sick. Like I said, the CDC has the whole place in lock down because the thing is so contagious, so there was no guarantee that they would let me see him. She sent Uncle Jax out there so Danny wouldn’t be alone.”

“But if Jax was allowed then why not you?”

“I asked the same question. Something about connections that Jax had. I honestly think she just didn’t want me to be there, where I could get sick. Or that she didn’t want me to see him when he was sick. Either way she had no right to keep it from me.”

“You’re right.” Jason tightened his hold on her and kissed her temple. Once again breathing her in. “You’re right, she didn’t have the right to keep your brother from you, and she didn’t have the right to take the chance to say goodbye from you. You have every right to be angry right now.”

“I am angry!” Sam pulled out of his grasp and started pacing. “He was my brother. He’s been with me a lot longer than she has! What gave her the right to keep him from me? I’m eighteen now, I can make my own decisions!”

“I know, Sam.” Jason carefully took her hand and pulled her to him until she was standing between his legs. “I understand. You have every right to be angry with her. Do you want to stay with me tonight? Then tomorrow maybe you’ll be a little less angry and can talk to her. Tell her how you feel.”

“Talk to her? Right now, Jason, all I want to do is yell at her.” Well, at least she wasn’t yelling at him anymore. But she was definitely still angry.

“I understand that. But a really smart woman once told me that sometimes parents listen better when you tell them something instead of yelling at them.”

“And how well did that advice work out for you? You live in your own apartment and don’t talk to your father or grandfather unless absolutely necessary.”

“I’m living in my own apartment because I wanted some independence. And I talk to my sister and grandmother a lot.”

“But you already had a decent relationship with them before I entered the picture. They never tried to change you.”

“What about Monica? I sat down and talked to her. I know she still holds out hope that one day I will remember everything and be her son again. But she seemed more willing to accept this Jason after a talked to her. I’m not as comfortable around her as I am with Emily and my grandmother, but it definitely helped. That’s because of the advice you gave me.” He could see the feisty brunette fighting a smile, but ultimately the corner of her mouth quirked up. “It was good advice. One that I think you should take. But not today, today it’s too fresh.”

“Okay,” she nodded her head. “Okay, let’s go.” She knelt down to grab the helmet she kept under her bed and then started packing some things in her backpack. Jason helped her grab a few things. Once she was ready, they left the room to find Alexis sitting on the couch. The older brunette immediately looked up when they entered the room, but her daughter didn’t even look at her before heading towards the door.

“Sam? Where are you going, honey?” Sam quickly turned around, facing her mother with fire in her eyes she somehow managed to keep her voice calm.

“I’m staying with Jason tonight. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“That’s not necessary. You can stay here, Sam. You should grieve with your family.”

“Actually, I’d prefer to grieve with someone who hasn’t been lying to me for days.” The lawyer looked down in shame.

“I know I hurt you, Sam. But I did what I thought was best.”

“How is lying to me about my brother’s health best?” Jason slightly squeezed Sam’s hand to try and calm her down. She seemed to get the message because she took a deep breath. “You know what? We shouldn’t do this now. I’m too angry and upset. I’m leaving with Jason whether you like it or not. I will see you tomorrow.” Alexis finally resigned herself to the fact that she wasn’t going to win this argument.

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow. Jason, I know you have a license and everything for that bike, but I hope you won’t fault me when I ask you to keep my baby safe on it anyways.” Usually, Jason would be annoyed by the apparent distrust Alexis was showing, but he knew this was more about the fact that Sam was leaving upset with her than her actual dislike of him.

“Always. Sam is the most important person in the world to me.” Alexis gave a small smile before Jason and Sam turned around and left the house.


End file.
